THE LOST
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Pernahkah kau tersesat pada hati yang salah? Tersesat hingga kau merasakan kehilangan. "Aku merindukanmu"-Sehun. "Lama tak bertemu. Kau masih terlihat sama"-Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja, dia manis bukan?"-Kai. "Aku merasa bahagia karena kepura-puraan ini berakhir"-Luhan / HunSoo/ Kaisoo/ HunHan/ KaiLu / GS/ OneShoot/ RnR Juseyo!


Genre : Hurt, Romance

Pair : HunSoo, Kaisoo, Hunhan, KaiLu

Rate : T

Typo(s), cerita pasaran, no plagiat, GS for Kyungsoo and Luhan

...

...

Summary : Pernahkah kau tersesat pada hati yang salah? Tersesat hingga kau merasakan kehilangan. "Aku merindukanmu"-Sehun. "Lama tak bertemu. Kau masih terlihat sama"-Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja, dia manis bukan?"-Kai. "Aku merasa bahagia karena kepura-puraan ini berakhir"-Luhan

...

...

Namanya Oh Sehun. Pria mapan berusia 27 tahun yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan pesona luar biasa. Jabatannya sebagai Direktur utama disalah satu Perusahaan ekspor impor barang mentah menjadikannya sebagai seorang yang tegas dan berwibawa. Hidup mewah dengan segala fasilitas yang Ia dapatkan dari hasil jerih payah memang sedikit membuatnya bersikap arogan. Memiliki seorang tunangan cantik dengan mata rusa yang berniar indah. Berasal dari kalangan terpandang sehingga mampu menunjang status sosialnya sebagai salah satu orang penting di Korea Selatan. Namun, tak tahukah kalian dibalik itu semua ada satu ruang didalam jantungnya yang terasa hampa? Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang seseorang, seseorang yang menghilang dari hidupnya...

...

...

Seoul, April 2016, 16.56 AM

"Apa anda yakin akan membatalkan pertemuan dengan Tuan Leeteuk, Direktur?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian kantor rapi dengan rambutnya yang digerai indah. Matanya yang sipit menatap penuh minat atas jawaban yang akan keluar dari seorang pria bertubuh tinggi didepannya.

"Ya" singkat dan jelas, begitulah Sehun.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan anda dengan Tuan Leeteuk setelah hari pernikahan anda, Direktur" wanita itu tersenyum ramah sebelum membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan luas itu.

Sejenak Sehun tertegun atas perkataan Sekretarisnya mengenai 'pernikahan'. Ya, dia hampir melupakannya. Atau bahkan dia sudah tak mengingatnya. Matanya melirik pada jam tangan yang bertengger manis dilengan kirinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum meraih ponselnya diatas meja.

Tuut

Nada dari seberang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

" _Yeobseyo?"_

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya setelah telepon itu tersambung.

" _Apa itu sapaan terbaikmu padaku?"_ kata sebuah suara dari seberang

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Jongin"

" _Aish...itulah kau. Dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Aku tidak sibuk, ada apa?"_ tanya pria bernama Jongin itu akhirnya.

"Kita bertemu nanti malam di bar biasanya. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan"

" _Mengenai pernikahanmu?"_ kekehan kecil terdengar dari lelaki bernama Jongin itu.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, entah apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Umh"

" _Baiklah. Berhubung kau akan membahas masalah itu, jadi aku juga akan membahas hal penting padamu"_ pria bernama Jongin berujar semangat.

"Kita bertemu jam 8"

Dan panggilannya Ia matikan secara sepihak. Sangat menunjukkan bagaimana sikap sombong dan arogannya bukan? Tapi itulah Sehun.

Sebenarnya ini bukan sifat aslinya. Dulu, Sehun adalah seorang pria dengan sifat ramah dan ceria, kadang juga sedikit manja. Namun setelah kejadian itu, sifatnya berubah 360 derajat. Kejadian dimana dia kehilangan lebih dari separuh hatinya.

Pria berkulit seputih susu itu berjalan mendekati jendela kaca besar didekat meja kerjanya. Menggulung lengan kemeja sebatas siku dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali kelebatan-kelebatan indah yang pernah Ia alami, dulu. Bukan, bukan bersama Luhan. Namun bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang selama satu tahun ini selalu bersarang didalam kepalanya, tak mau pergi.

Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan yang bahkan hingga menjelang pernikahan mereka wanita cantik itu tidak benar-benar mengerti siapa dirinya. Sehun sangat pandai menyembunyikan segala isi hatinya. Dia adalah penipu ulung. Menipu orang tuanya, menipu kekasihnya, menipu sahabatnya, bahkan menipu dirinya sendiri. Bisakah dia disebut sebagai seorang pengecut? Tidak, Sehun bukan pengecut. Takdirlah yang telah menggariskannya.

Drrt...

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pria tampan itu membalik tubuh tegapnya untuk meraih ponsel yang ada diatas meja kerja. Mengusap layarnya dan terpampang satu nama disana.

From : Luhan

Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita nanti malam bukan?

.

Sehun menghela napas, matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel itu. Jarinya tergerak untuk mengetikkan beberapa kalimat agar sang tunangan tidak merasa khawatir.

To : Luhan

Aku ingat. Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu sebelum jam 8.

.

Hampa. Itulah yang Ia rasa. Luhan bukanlah gadis biasa, dia adalah gadis baik yang mampu mengikat Sehun sejauh ini. Namun perasaan didalam dadanya yang membuat Sehun tak bisa berbagi apa yang Ia rasa pada Luhan. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bersikap romantis pada tunangannya itu, namun Luhan tetap bersedia menerimanya dengan tulus. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah padanya.

...

...

April 2016, 19.55 pm

Seorang gadis cantik nampak tengah berjalan disamping pria tampan dengan anggun. Gaun berwarna hitam selututnya membuat tubuh sang gadis terlihat indah semampai. Rambut kecokelatan sebahu tergerai, menimbulkan efek manis pada bagian wajah tirusnya.. Senyumnya terus saja mengembang saat memasuki ruang VVIP sebuah bar mewah. Ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sehun dan memilih duduk di sudut sofa berwarna merah itu.

"Sudah sangat lama, dan suasananya masih sama" celetuk gadis cantik itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sang pria tampan hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan-tunangannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah menghubungin Jongin bukan?" tanya gadis cantik itu lembut. Mata rusanya berbinar cantik saat menatap manik mata tajam milik Sehun.

"Umh" jawaban singkat. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah tidak kaget lagi atas respon atau jawaban acuh dari kekasihnya karena itu sudah biasa menurutnya.

Setelah itu Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil waiters, Ia memesan sebotol wine mahal sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tunggu, bosan? Ya, setiap kali bersama Luhan entah mengapa yang ada dihatinya hanya rasa bosan. Sebenarnya Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang membosankan, justru dia memiliki pesona tersendiri atas sifatnya yang bisa dibilang cerewet. Hanya saja hati Sehun berkata demikian. Dia masih belum bisa menerima Luhan sepenuhnya, bahkan menjelang hari pernikahannya.

Merasa suasana sedikit aneh, si gadis cantik yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun pun akhirnya angkat suara. Sekedar menanyakan kabar perusahaan atau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kuliahnya. Sehun menanggapi, sedikit tersenyum untuk membuat sang gadis merasa dihargai.

"Kau tahu, dosenku yang gemuk itu sekarang semakin menyebalkan. Dia memberiku tugas yang sangat banyak hanya karena aku tidak mengikuti kelasnya minggu lalu. Bahkan tugasku yang kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya selelsai. Dan itu membuatku...bla bla bla"

Masih banyak lagi celotehan dari Luhan yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun merasa semakin bosan. Pria tampan itu mengangkat gelas bening yang telah terisi wine kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Menghiraukan ocehan calon pengantinnya yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, membuat celotehan tak penting dari Luhan terhenti. Gadis itu tersenyum riang saat mata rusanya menangkap sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan seksi tengah berdiri didepan mejanya bersama seorang gadis mungil.

"Kkamjong, kau datang" riangnya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Gadis yang tengah berdiri disebelah Jongin tersenyum tipis mengetahui gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis itu menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan gembira.

Namun saat Ia melirik pada pria yang duduk disebelah gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. Mata bulatnya mengarah datar pada sang pria tampan. Sementara Sehun yang menjadi objek pandangan dari gadis itupun seakan membeku. Mata tajamnya menunjukkan raut yang sulit ditebak saat mengetahui jika gadis yang dibawa Jongin adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sesaat dunia mereka terhenti. Deguban jantung dari Sehun menandakan betapa Ia masih sangat mengingat gadis mungil itu. Suasana bar yang riuh seolah tak menjadi pengganggu. Sehun menatap gadis itu lekat, nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan gelas bening yang tengah dipegangnya hampir saja terjatuh jika Luhan tak mengangkat suaranya kembali.

"Kau datang bersama calonmu?" tanya Luhan antusias. Mata rusanya memandang gadis manis bermata bulat yang nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah selututnya. Gaunnya tidak ketat namun mampu menunjukkan tubuh molek nan seksinya. Dandanan tipis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang digerai menambah kesan sensual gadis mungil itu.

"Begitulah. Dia manis bukan?" ucap Jongin membanggakan gadis mungilnya. Tangannya yang kokoh memegang pinggang ramping gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Hahaha...sesuai tipemu" tawa Luhan pecah. Sementara Sehun masih saja menatap lekat Jongin dan gadis mungil itu. Ada gurat tak suka dari tatapannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kau tidak mau menyapaku?" ucap Jongin bersungut. Sementara yang dipanggil masih tak merubah posisinya.

Luhan yang menyadari sesuatu kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya saja. Duduklah. Kita berbincang" titah Luhan dan diangguki oleh Jongin. Ya, Jongin memaklumi sikap dingin pria yang Ia sebut sahabat itu. Maka dari itu Ia lebih memilih menuruti ucapan Luhan dari pada harus berdebat dengan manusia datar seperti Sehun.

Jongin duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan, sementara Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo-gadis mungil milik Jongin. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat namun Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya segera setelah Jongin menggenggam tangan mungilnya lembut.

"Bukankah kau mahasiswi dari fakultas seni? Aku sering melihatmu bernyanyi saat ada event kampus" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo tak lama setelah mereka duduk.

"Ahh...benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis membuat Sehun tak bisa mengedipkan matanya lagi. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Bahkan suara indah Kyungsoo masih sama, pikirnya.

"Aku Luhan, dan dia calon suamiku Oh Sehun" Luhan memperkenalkan diri agar suasana menjadi akrab. Tangannya yang lentik menggenggam erat lengan Sehun dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Kyungsoo tercekat, dunianya seolah terhenti saat itu juga. Apa yang dia dengar membuat dadanya seolah terhimpit tanpa alasan.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo kembali melirik Sehun yang tak bergerak dikursinya. Ia gugup, namun sebisa mungkin Ia menguasai dirinya kembali.

Suasana kembali netral. Jongin dan Luhan sibuk bercakap, menceritakan kabar dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Ya, mengingat dua manusia itu adalah sahabat dekat, sehingga mereka seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih tak bergeming. Tatapan tajam sarat akan rasa bersalah menguar dari mata Sehun. Sedangkan mata bulat Kyungsoo memancarkan pertanyaan tak kasat mata kepada pria yang tengah tak bergerak diposisinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat Jongin tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah candaan yang membuat Sehun tercekat.

"Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain?" tanyanya penuh antusias. Tangan kokohnya mengelus lembut tangan Kyungsoo sehingga sang empunya tersadar dari lamunan samarnya.

"Bermain? Kau gila, kita ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi Kkamjong" celetuk Luhan dengan kekehan menawannya.

"Permainan ini bukan permainan anak kecil, Lu. Truth or Dare, bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap tajam Jongin dengan guratan tak suka. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan bermain permainan macam itu disaat moodnya tak stabil.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu, eoh? Kau takut?" tantang Jongin sambil terkekeh, mengejek.

"Tidak ada kata takut untukku" jawab Sehun akhirnya, namun matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis manis bermata bulat itu segera membuang jauh pandangannya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai permainannya. Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Changi?" Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian dibalas senyuman oleh gadisnya.

Jongin meletakkan botol wine kosong diatas meja, sebelumnya ia telah memberitahukan bagaimana peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi. Suasana bar semakin riuh saat botol wine itu berputar dengan cepat kemudian berhenti pada titik yang mengarah pada Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum miring sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Haruskah aku memilih Dare dan menari diatas panggung untuk memenuhi fantasy bodoh itu, Kim Jongin?" sergah Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Luhan menahan tawanya, ia tahu bagaimana otak konyol Jongin jika sedang ingin mengerjai Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jongin melebarkan matanya

"Otak ciutmu itu mengatakan semuanya, bodoh!" Sehun mengangkat gelasnya kemudian menyesap isi wine nya perlahan.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak memilih dare pasti kau memilih truth, benar?" Luhan menengahi sebelum acara percekcokan antar dua sahabat itu dimulai.

Sehun mengangguk dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah aku yang akan memberimu pertanyaan" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya "Menurutmu apa arti cinta?" lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat hingga fokusnya kembali. Ia membenarkan posisinya kemudian mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Cinta?" entah mengapa suasana mendadak hening ketika Sehun mengelurkan suara beratnya "Cinta adalah perasaan tulus dari hati. Cinta tidak akan lari dan tidak akan meninggalkan meskipun badai tengah menerjangnya"

Atmosfir tiba-tiba berubah, mencekam dan penuh kehampaan. Sehun memberikan opininya dengan nada penuh tekanan, menimbulkan suasana lain disekitar mereka. Bahkan tatapan matanya yang dalam dan tajam seolah menohok gadis mungil yang tengah duduk dalam ketidaknyamanan didepannya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki opini bagus tentang Cinta, itulah mengapa aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun" Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun dengan riangnya kemudian bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, berusaha mati-matian agar tak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, namun pernyataan Sehun sedikit banyak mengorek luka lama yang tersimpan didalam jantungnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kembali?" tanya Jongin dengan nada jahilnya. Luhan menegakkan tubuh langsingnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan pernyataan Sehun"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita putar kembali botolnya"

Jongin memutar botol, dan ujungnya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Mudah saja karena Jongin memilih Dare dan dia harus membelikan Luhan dua buah boneka besar untuk kado pernikahannya.

Botol diputar kembali, perlahan namun pasti. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ujung botol mengarah pada Luhan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang merutuki ujung botol yang mengarah padanya.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Jongin

"Truth, tidak buruk" ucapnya

"Baiklah. Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada calon tunanganmu sebelum dia menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, Tuan Oh?" Jongin mengerling jahil dan ditanggapi tatapan menusuk dari sang empunya nama.

Sehun mengalihakan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, membuat gadis mungil itu menghela napas lega. Sungguh, tatapan dari Sehun membuatnya tak dapat berkutik.

"Mengapa kau bersedia menikah denganku?" pertanyaan mudah namun memiliki arti yang dalam menurut Luhan.

Senyum cerah dari gadis bermata rusa itu luntur seketika. Menyadari hal itu, Jongin angkat bicara.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Luhan mau menikah denganmu karena dia mencintaimu. Seperti opini yang kau ucapkan, cinta tidak akan meninggalkan, bukan?"

Deg

Hati ketiga manusia itu mencelos begitu saja mendengar perkataan Jongin. Luhan tersenyum kaku saat Jongin membelanya. Sehun langsung merubah posisinya, dan menatap dalam mata Luhan dan Jongin bergantian, seolah menebak apa isi otak mereka masing-masing. Sementara Kyungsoo, dialah orang yang merasa paling terpojokkan atas situasi ini.

"Baiklah. Kau lulus dengan sangat mudah, Nona Luhan" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Huh?" Luhan menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Sehun.

"Bukankah Jongin telah membantu menjawab pertanyaanku?" sinisnya

"Ahh...ne" gugup Luhan.

Situasi kembali canggung. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kita putar botolnya kembali" Jongin kembali meraih ujung botol kemudian memutarnya searah jarum jam. Botol masih berputar, meninggalkan jejak keheningan diantara mereka. Suasana kaku yang tercipta nyatanya mampu membuat keempat manusia itu merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Mata bulatnya melebar, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat ia menetralkan suasana hatinya. Botol mengarah padanya dan ketida orang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Seolah menunggu saat-saat itu terjadi. Saat dimana Kyungsoo terpilih menjadi fokus ketiganya.

"Truth or Dare?" Jongin menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan remasan ringan.

"Truth"

Tepat! Sesuai dengan tebakan dari ketiganya. Kyungsoo pasti akan memilih mengakui sesuatu dari pada harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja merugikan baginya. Ia tahu bagaimana otak Jongin dan Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk salah satu dari mereka tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku dulu yang bertanya" Luhan berkata dengan ceria. Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran namun sebisa mungkin ia tak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Apa kau setuju pada opini Sehun tentang cinta?" senyum ceria itu berubah menjadi senyum miring, sarat akan arti mendalam.

Kyungoo terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap Luhan kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang kini tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia menangkap hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari Sehun. Entahlah, seperti tatapan intimidasi yang didapatkannya dari kedua orang itu.

Jongin membalas remasan tangan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan lembut, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya singakat.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak sependapat dengan Sehun?" Luhan kembali bertanya, kali ini pertanyaan yang seperti memojokkan dirinya, menurutnya.

Hening kembali tercipta.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Karena cinta tidak semestinya dipaksakan jika salah seorang diantaranya tersakiti. Badai akan selalu menerjang ketika cinta mulai bersemi, dan badai juga dapat merubuhkan sesuatu diantara kata bernama cinta" Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Sehun "Seperti halnya kepercayaan. Badai bernama kepercayaan adalah sumber kehancuran. Jika cinta tak memiliki kepercayaan, maka badai itu tak akan mau pergi dari sisinya. Bukan begitu, Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Deg

Deg

Kyungsoo berhasil mengunci tatapan ketiga manusia disekitarnya. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya seolah menjadi alat berat yang menghancurkan lamunan mereka. Jawaban yang dalam sarat akan kehampaan. Oh, bagaimana Sehun lupa akan hal itu.

Keheningan masih meliputi mereka. Pemikiran-pemikiran akan kalimat konotasi dari Kyungsoo sedikit banyak merusak kesenjangan diantara mereka.

"Kurasa jawabanku sudah cukup. Aku permisi ketoilet sebentar" ucapan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Ketiga manusia yang masih berada dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing pun tersadar. Dan mengulas senyum tipis secara bersamaan. Memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti puzle. Kecuali Sehun.

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lorong sepi dipojok bar, bukan toilet seperti yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Ia menunduk dalam, menaham butiran air yang entah sejak kapan menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Merasakan sesuatu?" suara berat itu mencuri atensinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sehun telah berdiri diujung lorong sempit tempatnya berdiam.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Darimana Sehun tahu dirinya tengah berada disini?

"Jawabanmu sangat bagus, nona Do Kyungsoo. Kau memang berbakat" ucap pria itu dengan senyum tipis diantara belah bibirnya. Ia melangkah, menuntun kaki jenjangnya mendekati gadis mungil yang masih terdiam diujung lorong yang lain.

"Apa kabar, Oh Sehun" sapanya mengalihkan pembicaraan "Kau terlihat tak jauh berbeda" lanjutnya.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar kemudian menatap manik mata bulat yang masih terlihat polos menurutnya.

"Kau juga masih terlihat cantik, seperti dulu. Bedanya kau menjadi semakin seksi dengan gaun mewah ini" Sehun meraba pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat sang gadis menatapnya tajam "Jongin menjagamu dengan baik rupanya"

Suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam. Sehun terus saja meraba pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan sensual, seolah menunjukkan rasa rindunya yang mendalam.

"Begitulah" jawaban singkat mengiringi tangan mungil yang berusaha melepas genggaman Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan berasal dari hatimu?" tanya Sehun penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo mendongak, membalas tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam.

"Tentu saja"

"Itukah alasanmu meninggalkanku?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat

"Ya"

"Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku" Sehun menekan kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menahan teriakan yang ingin keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Karena Ayahmu yang menyuruhku pergi"

Deg

Ayah?

Sehun melunakkan tatapannya karena perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Oh Sehun. Kau pasti tahu segalanya. Kau yang berkuasa, namun Ayahmu yang memegang kendali. Aku rasa kau tahu apa maksudku" Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Sehun.

Grep

Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu diantara tembok dan tubuhnya sendiri. Tatapannya mengunci pergerakan gadis itu, karena Sehun tak menyukai segala hal yang mengatasnamakan Ayahnya.

"Jangan membawa nama Ayahku dalam masalah kita, nona Do" nada itu penuh dengan ancaman. Namun justru membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Inilah badai sebenarnya yang menyerang cinta kita, Sehun. Kau,,,tidak pernah mempercayaiku!"

Kalimat sedingin es itu membuat Sehun membeku. Kyungsoo telah memberinya satu buah potongan puzle, tinggal Sehun yang harus menyusun ditempat yang tepat.

Sehun terdiam, ia tak berniat bertanya maupun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin gadis mungil'nya' sendirilah yang mengatakan langsung padanya.

"Kau pasti tidak lupa, hari dimana aku meninggalkanmu, bukan? Dimalam dengan hujan deras aku menemuimu" Kyungsoo memutuskan membuka kembali memori yang tersimpan rapi dikepalanya. Memberikan alasan agar Sehun dapat membuka mata.

"Saat itu kau bertanya mengapa wajahku memar, dan aku berbohong padamu. Aku mengatakan jika aku baru terjatuh ditempat kerjaku, namun kau tak melihat guratan kebohongan disana. Kau tak melihat lelehan air mata karena tersamarkan air hujan. Bahkan kau tak melihat tetesan darah yang keluar dari punggungku. Kau! Kau menyamarkan semuanya!" Kyungsoo mulai terisak saat mengingat betapa terlukanya ia saat itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sehun. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Ancaman, tekanan, pukulan, kau tidak pernah menyadari itu semua. Karena kau lebih memilih mempercayai semua perkataan Ayahmu. Itulah alasan mengapa pada akhirnya aku memilih pergi meninggalkanmu, Sehun" Kyungsoo terisak hebat. Ia menutupi wajah basahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya. Isakan sesak yang membuat dada Sehun terhantam benda berat. Kyungsoo memberinya satu lagi kepingan puzle, dan ia mulai mengerti bentuk apa yang tengah ia susun. Kekecewaan.

"Mianhae" ucapan berat itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat guratan penyesalan dimata Sehun. Lalu menggeleng.

"Mianhae" ucapnya lagi

"Terlambat" balas Kyungsoo cepat

Sehun menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat. Menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang telah lama ia pendam pada gadis mungil kesayangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku bodoh karena tak menyadari hal itu. Aku bodoh karena tak menghalangimu. Dan aku bodoh karena tak membuka kembali hatiku. Aku bodoh!" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih milik Kyungsoo. Mengeluarkan lelehan hangat yang membasahi leher mulus itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia dapat membaca segala penyesalan yang tergambar dari diri Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat merindukan sosok pelindungnya, dulu. Ia merindukan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya, dulu. Bahkan ia merindukan suasana ceria yang sering mereka lewati, dulu.

Sehun masih terisak, hingga suara lembut menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu"

Ya, Kyungsoo memanglah gadis berhati lembut. Ia tidak akan tega melukai seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Sehun, melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada perut rata milik pria itu.

Sehun semakin deras menjatuhkan airmatanya, tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Namun Kyungsoo tahu seberapa terlukanya Sehun saat mengetahui alasan dirinya meninggalkan pria itu. Karena Ayahnya.

Sehun meraba lembut punggung Kyungsoo, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal disana. Seperti sebuah garis menonjol dari balik gaun merahnya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukan hangat dan menatap lekat wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut kekhawatiran. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian berbalik, memberi kepercayaan pada Sehun untuk melihat bekas luka yang diperolehnya.

Kyungsoo menyibak rambutnya kesamping, memperlihatkan resleting gaun yang menutupi punggungnya. Mengerti, Sehunpun perlahan menurunkan resleting itu. Dadanya seakan remuk saat melihat bekas luka memanjang dari pangkal leher hingga tengah punggung Kyungsoo. Bekas luka yang menimbulkan keloid yang begitu ketara.

Sehun buru-buru menutup resleting itu kembali dan membalikkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sehun meraup bibir merah delima milik Kyungsoo. Lumatan-lumatan halus ia berikan, tanpa mengurangi derasnya airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku" ucap Sehun setelah ciumannya terlepas. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, dan airmata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir itu, melumatnya lebih lembut tanpa emosi membuat Kyungsoo terbuai olehnya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya jika kau memberiku kesempatan" ucap Sehun disela-sela lumatannya. Kyungsoo tercekat, ia ingin namun ia ragu. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukankah Sehun akan menikah dengan gadis itu esok?

Sehun mengerti akan keterdiaman Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melepas ciumannya dan menatap penuh atensi pada kedua mata bulat itu.

"Aku akan memutuskan Luhan jika kau bersedia kembali padaku"

"S-Sehun"

"Aku tidak mencintai Luhan, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu"

Seperti sebuah hembusan angin menyegarkan, kalimat Sehun membutakan hati Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, senyum yang telah lama tak ia tunjukkan.

"Aku akan menjagamu lebih baik dari sebelumnya" ucapan itu mengiringi bibirnya mendekat kembali pada bibir Kyungsoo. Menyesapnya penuh kehangatan dan tanpa paksaan.

Ia tak menyadari jika ada dua sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka disudut lorong. Dua sosok yang tengah menunjukkan raut muka berbeda diantara keduanya. Salah satu dari mereka seorang gadis, berlari meninggalkan lorong itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memacu langkahnya keluar dari bar. Dengan terburu-buru ia menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya pada salah satu mobil yang terparkir disana, mobil Jongin.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya seorang pria yang tanpa ia ketahui mengikutinya keluar bar. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan Jongin tengah tersenyum ringan.

"Ya" balas sang gadis lembut."Akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali, aku begitu bahagia melihatnya" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah kau merasa bahagia?" nada bicara Jongin seakan menggoda.

"Hei, apa kau sedang cemburu, eoh? Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena pada akhirnya usaha kita tidak sia-sia" kekehan lembut mengiringi sikutan ringan pada lengan Jongin.

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, changi, aku selalu berharap drama ini akan berakhir secepat mungkin. Aku tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu menangis setiap malam demi makluk brengsek macam Sehun" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus lembut helaian surai Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku tak begitu? Bahkan terkadang aku merasa muak saat Sehun mengacuhkanku. Itu seperti neraka bagiku" Luhan terkekeh lagi.

"Jadi,sekarang kita free?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan antusianya.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" balas Luhan sambil meraih tubuh tegap didepannya. Ia memeluknya erat, mengungkapkan rasa rindu yang harus ia tahan demi drama kepura-puraan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongin Kkamjong" ucapnya manja

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Rusa Cina" balasnya dengan kecupan lembut dikepalanya.

...

...

END

...

...

Hai, Hai...

JongSoo balik membawa fic Oneshoot yang sedikit membingungkan Hahaha...

Bingung dengan ending yang tak tertebak ini, kan? Sama, JongSoo juga /plak/

Ini fic request dari Sofia, maaf karena telat banget dibikinnya sampek dianya lupa pernah request ff ini khekhekhe...

Oke, kritik saran yang membangun akan selalu ditampung dengan baik.

Biasakan untuk mereview setelah membaca ya, hargai karya saya.

Terimakasih...


End file.
